


Skyline Gaze

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All the diamonds are in a company together, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, Kisses, Solar Glass, Some only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Occasionally Yellow looks out her office window to admire the skyline.Day 1 of the Bellow Diamond Bomb!  Ships/Windows





	Skyline Gaze

^^^^^^

 

            Light from the last of the sun’s rays had disappeared long ago leaving only the midnight sky in its absence.  Dark blues and violets reached upward into the blackness, brought to life by the colorful street lights, billboards, and office lights bursting from the numerous skyscrapers in Empire City.  Golden eyes stared out at the breathtaking view through an immaculate window that spanned the entire width and height of one side of her office.  Rare were the moments when she could take the time to just admire the scenery.  Broad, sharp shoulders enhanced by the small amount of padding in the yellow suit jacket were rolled back as the tall, pale woman straightened her posture.  Hands were clasped behind her back with feet planted in a powerful stance.  Sensitive ears picked up the faint opening and closing of her office door.

            “I don’t have any scheduled meetings at this time, please leave or I’ll have you escorted out,” the powerful woman sternly stated without turning away from the night scene before her eyes.

            “I’ll only accept the escort out if you do it,” came the familiar, gently teasing voice.

            Short, bright blonde hairs swept up into a stylish peak and curled around the woman’s sharp jawline were barely disturbed by the quick turning of her head.  A slight smile formed on round lips as golden eyes met azure ones.

            “Blue,” she breathed out with the tiniest hints of a chuckle.

            The long, dark blue dress gently brushed the short fibers of the industrial carpeted floor as the long, white-haired woman made her way over to the massive window.  Dark hands reached out from the wide sleeves of the dress towards the woman in the suit.

            “Yellow.”

            Lighter hands accepted the cool touch as they were clasped together, palms pressing against each other, creating the few inches of space between the two women.  Blue barely tilted her head up towards the blonde woman’s face.  Yellow leaned forward for a fraction of an inch, but backed away, opting to turn to stare out the crystal clear window as a frown creeped onto her lips.  Blue held on tighter to the pale woman’s hands as she stepped closer and leaned against the blonde woman’s side.  Yellow didn’t pull away.  Azure eyes followed the golden gaze out to the entrancing view below them.  Colorful lights all over the tall buildings sparkled like diamonds and cars the size of ants moved rapidly around in the streets below.  Not a sound from the active city below could be heard in the silent, insulated office.

            “It’s beautiful,” Blue breathed out.

            Yellow didn’t say anything, but she increased her grip on the dark woman’s hands, a serious expression etched onto her face.

            “Your design is flawless, as always,” Blue softly smiled.  “A tower, built high into the skyline, forty-five stories tall, over two thousand giant windows made of glass that absorb the copious amounts of sunlight the building is bathed in and turns it into electricity.”

            “A dream I’ve had since I was young,” Yellow finally spoke.  “A dream I worked so hard for.”

            “A dream you have completed.  You’ve stood tall in this city for over a year now and Diamond Glass has begun to appear in all new buildings along with those needing replacements.”

            “I, we, wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your brilliant scientists researching and developing the glass,” Yellow turned to look at Blue.

            “Or for your electrical teams being able to take the gathered energy and convert it to be used in all general wiring and appliances.”  Azure eyes held the gaze of the golden ones.

            “Or Pink’s army of workers installing, maintaining, and making all of it.”

            “Or White’s astute business and political dealings,” Blue chuckled.

            A soft smile formed on the blonde woman’s lips as she leaned slightly against the dark woman; their fingers intertwining.  Blue rested her head on padded shoulders, the long strands of white hair cascading down the right side of the yellow blazer.  The jagged skyline of buildings could be easily seen against the glowing dark blues and violets radiating around the city.

            “It’s beautiful,” Blue repeated as she turned to observe the serene scene once again.

            “You have a view just like this in your office.”

            “The view is better over here.”

            Yellow quirked a blonde eyebrow upwards.  “Really?  There’s that much of a difference between the east skyline versus the west skyline?”

            “I wasn’t talking about the skyline, Yellow.”

            The pale woman’s heart rate spiked and she swallowed heavily after taking a deep breath.  Carefully she rotated her head to look down at the woman resting on her shoulder.  Full lips were turned up at the corners into a smile, azure eyes locked with hers.  Incrementally the two were drawn together until their lips were less than an inch away.  Hands wrapped around her trim waist, removing the rest of the space between their bodies.  Yellow felt her hands doing the same, feeling the smooth fabric of the silk, dark blue dress loosely hugging Blue’s sides.  Full lips were tenderly pressed together.  Golden and azure eyes drifted closed as the intimate contact was held.  A few seconds later they parted from the simple kiss.

            “That would explain why you’re always stopping by,” Yellow mused.

            “I’m also making sure that you don’t work yourself to an early grave.  You have no idea how rare it is to see you not on your computer or on the phone working on something whenever I come to see you.”

            “We have deadlines to meet, improvements to make, problems to solve.”

            “Even with all that,” Blue slightly interrupted the pale woman, “there is still time to step back and look at the skyline from time to time.  My skyline,” she emphasized as she affectionately traced the sharp features of Yellow’s jawline, cheekbones, nose, and eyebrows.

            “If I’m your skyline, then are you my buildings?  Because I am incomplete without you.”

            Azure eyes widened at the cheesy line.  Delicate laughter drifted past the dark woman’s full lips.

            “That was,” Blue laughed again.

            Yellow felt her face heating up.

            “Surprisingly romantic,” came the giggle.

            “I’ve been working on it,” Yellow lightly huffed.  “I watched a couple of seminars on romance and expressing your affection to your significant other.”

            “Well it worked,” Blue grinned as she cupped the pale woman’s face to pull her down for another kiss.

            Yellow leaned into the kiss; raising a hand to cradle the nape of Blue’s neck.  After a long moment, they separated.

            “I might argue that the view is better on your side,” the blonde woman smirked.

            “Well I think the view is pointless if there isn’t someone there to enjoy it.”

            Yellow pressed her forehead against the dark woman’s, a smile growing on her lips.  “What are you implying?”

            “That things are better when we are together.  And that if you think my view can compete with yours then maybe you should come see it every now and then,” came the light tease.

            Golden eyes widened briefly before they shined with the gentle laughter that came from her chest.  “It’s a promise then.  Once a week at least, I’ll come by to enjoy your view with you.  Deal?”

            “Deal,” Blue agreed before she tilted her head up to kiss the pale woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I'll be doing one for each day of the bomb!


End file.
